


Side Story – A profecia da Mãe-de-Todos

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Nicolas, eu amo o Nicolas e irei defende-lo, profecia é foda
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Artúria Century, profetista-mor de Odhráncrone e mãe de seu patrono, recebe o oráculo de que Nicolas deve se casar com uma estrangeira escolhida em circunstâncias específicas a fim de salvar a Casa dos Century, e o mundo como se conhece, de sua perdição.
Relationships: Nicolas Century/Emma Ducotterd
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

Lady Artúria acordou em pânico, banhada em suor, em seu quarto. Via-se perturbada, sem equilíbrio, fragilizada. Fez uma breve e fervorosa oração. Entrando em transe, a Mãe Fortuna surgiu para ela; era uma figura terrível e hipnótica, poderosa, capaz de enlouquecer qualquer mortal desavisado. A potência de sua energia prenunciava a gravidade das palavras que ela transmitiria àquela sacerdotisa tão devota, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos por estar na presença de sua deidade-guia.

– Minha senhora... – a profetisa caiu de joelhos no chão. – ...eu a escuto.

– _...Sua linhagem corre perigo, Artúria. E o mundo como um todo... mas existe uma maneira de evitar sua ruína..._

Artúria uniu as mãos à frente do peito, os dedos entrelaçados, trêmula, venerando sua tutora espiritual.

– Diga e o faremos, Mãe-de-Todos.

– _...há uma mulher, nascida fora destas terras, com quem Nicolas, seu filho, deverá se casar. Ele a encontrará em uma festividade de Ano-Novo no estrangeiro. Quando a vir, ele saberá que é ela, pois seu coração falará em alto e bom som, sem chance de erro..._

– Sim, Mãe, sim.

– _...essa mulher será a_ salvadora de seu clã _. Sem ela, sem sua união a Nicolas, a Casa dos Century e toda Odhráncrone terão seus dias contados... e o mundo como se conhece entrará em colapso e Trevas..._

Artúria assentiu, ofegante e aflita. A figura da Deusa se desfez e a profetisa permaneceu um longo tempo imóvel no chão, absorvendo a intensidade daquele oráculo. Sua entidade-guia havia se pronunciado e suas palavras precisavam ser obedecidas. Pobre Nicolas... acorrentado a uma profecia tão séria e definitiva. Seu único conforto era que seu filho era detentor de uma inquebrantável noção de dever e não recuaria perante tamanha responsabilidade, mesmo sendo portador do fardo mais pesado de toda Odhráncrone. Caso tivesse de sacrificar sua futura felicidade conjugal em prol da salvação da sociedade bruxa, ela sabia que ele o faria. Artúria se ergueu e apressou-se pelos corredores e degraus de pedra em busca dos filhos.

~*~

Nicolas ouvia em silêncio enquanto a mãe reproduzia aos outros a sentença de seu futuro. A sentença que colocaria em suas mãos não só o destino de seus próprios familiares, mas de populações inteiras. _“O mundo como se conhece entrará em colapso e Trevas”_ , anunciou a aparição. Ainda em choque, ele tinha dificuldades de processar o quanto de sacrifício seria necessário e quais as medidas a serem empreendidas a fim de salvar a tudo e todos. O básico, que lhe fora imposto desde criança, já era feito há muito e com empenho sobre-humano; liderar uma corporação paramilitar e neutralizar forças do Mal eram moleza perto de uma profecia que prenunciava a queda dos Century e do restante do mundo.

Foi convocada uma reunião de emergência – em que compareceram diversos membros do clã, como Gerard e Ivanna Kinnegan, sua irmã Lizandra, Arnalt e Cara MacMahon com os filhos Lori e Caiden, Hector Colebourn, Geoffrey Baxter, Samuel, Nadine, Oscar e Aidan Ó Domhaill, sua tia Meredith Ó Conaili, Louis Kavanagh, Reginald Colebourn e sua companheira, Georgia Baxter, entre outros –, para que os bruxos pertencentes aos principais ramos da árvore genealógica da família predominante de Odhráncrone ficassem cientes daquela ameaça que abrangia a todos. O filho de Fergus Century ouvia os comentários e lamentações de seus parentes sem prestar atenção específica a nenhum deles. O som da discussão tornou-se um zum-zum indistinto, e ele mergulhou em um estado meditativo e melancólico.

A Mãe Fortuna, no fim das contas, exigia dele algo não tão incomum: queria que ele salvasse a todos através de um casamento. Vindo de uma criatura onipotente, pensava ele, o requisito fora até generoso. A ideia de um matrimônio não o assustava, já que Nicolas tinha dentro dele a vontade de unir-se a uma mulher e amá-la para o resto da vida e com ela ter muitos filhos, uma ninhada abundante de lincezinhos. Contudo, no que se referia a casar-se às cegas... se ao menos tivesse a opção de desposar uma conhecida... moveria céu e terra para localizar Justine Colebourn onde quer que estivesse e torná-la-ia a Senhora de Odhráncrone. 

Suspirou, tentando afastar da mente a imagem daqueles amados olhos cerúleos de sonhos-anis (*), pertencentes à única mulher que havia inspirado nele o doce sentimento do amor contemplativo. A voz de Gerard o trouxe à realidade.

– ...fiquemos atentos a qualquer evento desse tipo para o fim do ano, pois teremos apenas _uma_ oportunidade para 1979 (já que Nicolas só poderá estar em uma festa a cada Ano-Novo). Como não recebemos nenhuma informação específica, não sabemos qual o prazo da realização da profecia e em quanto tempo ele deverá contrair matrimônio, mas imagino que, se for fazê-lo...

– Eu o farei.

Os bruxos o encararam. O patrono estava comprometido e cumpriria com diligência o que lhe era exigido. Disso ninguém tinha dúvidas. Restava orar para que conseguissem cumprir todos os requisitos do oráculo de Lady Artúria a tempo.

~*~

Muitos contatos foram reatados depois da revelação daquele vaticínio – eventos na Irlanda, Escócia, Gales e Inglaterra foram rastreados, mas nada específico foi encontrado. Cogitou-se a possibilidade de o convite precisar ser espontâneo, pois alguém chegou a sugerir que eles mesmos organizassem uma festa na fronteira. Normalmente, o Ano-Novo era recebido no prado aberto, depois da leitura de sinais (como o vento, estrelas e entranhas animais) de Artúria no monumento de monólitos, em uma cerimônia que reunia familiares, agregados e amigos.

Os detalhes, por serem brandos, traziam muita insegurança, mas os Century não deixariam de ao menos tentar. Ficaram sabendo de uma celebração que ocorreria em Glasgow, mas antes de aprofundarem as relações com seu organizador, Kinnegan foi contemplado com um vislumbre de esperança e que mudaria os rumos da História para sempre. O sub-líder dos Linces não encontrou seu protegido de imediato na fortaleza, mas quando este, exausto, chegou de reuniões com a estarostia e seus ministros, não hesitou em convocá-lo para mais uma, a mais importante de todas.

– _Nicolas!_ – começou o mais velho, e as extremidades de seus bigodes acastanhados se viam muito pontudas graças às nervosas enroladinhas que dera com os dedos enquanto aguardava. – Temos o que precisávamos!

– Diga, Gerard! De quem é o convite?

– É de um conhecido meu. Dará uma luxuosa festa em sua mansão e convidou a mim e “outro(a) convidado(a) que tiver o prazer de levar comigo”. O endereço é de Berna, na Suíça, ou seja: um rega-bofe de Réveillon no estrangeiro, conforme ditou o presságio. Por enquanto, tudo nos conformes.

Nicolas tentou esconder a euforia.

– E quem é esse _conhecido?_

– Ele se chama Cicerus Walzen. É um boticário e alquimista alemão famoso. – pelo franzir de sobrancelhas de Nicolas, a resposta era insatisfatória. – O que?

– Estou curioso para saber como diabos você conhece um figurão das Ciências que mora na Suíça. Alemão, ainda por cima. Nem alemão você fala. – Kinnegan, agora relaxado, deu risada.

– Mas a Caitriona, minha prima-irmã, fala. Lembra dela? Ela estudou Alquimia na Alemanha. Na época éramos muito próximos e ela nos apresentou, pois achou que tínhamos interesses em comum. Até estive em Berlim para nos conhecermos pessoalmente, quando eu ainda era solteiro. Passamos muitos anos trocando cartas depois disso, até pouco depois de se divorciar da primeira esposa, Ursula.

O patrono parecia impressionado. 

– Bem... o que posso dizer? Você realmente é uma peça, Gerard. Jamais imaginei que teríamos uma conjuntura tão peculiar como essa provocada por um contato seu. Pode ser um sinal. Caso minha mãe concorde, iremos a essa festa... que espero que reúna muitas mulheres. Solteiras, de preferência. 

– Cicerus é sábio. Sabe que uma boa festa transborda de mulheres bonitas para encantar o ambiente. – Nicolas sorriu.

– Tem razão... Vamos. 

~*~

Com a aproximação da data da celebração de Ano-Novo em Berna, Nicolas tornou-se cada dia mais otimista. Havia a real possibilidade de conhecer _a salvadora da Casa dos Century_ na Suíça nas condições necessárias. Fantasiava como seria sua aparência, já que não tinha um tipo específico de mulher, e o que chamaria sua atenção em um primeiro momento. Chegou a imaginar como seria trazer para a Irlanda do Norte a estrangeira, exótica e misteriosa, para apresentar à comunidade, chamá-la de sua e honrá-la como sua esposa e senhora. Viu em sua mente até mesmo o jeitinho dos filhos que teriam. A ideia de reproduzir-se com uma alma tão abençoada o agradava e ele se apegou à imagem da salvadora dos Century com grande afeto. 

A comitiva do Senhor de Odhráncrone, sem Artúria (que pretendia permanecer concentrada em orações na fortaleza e exigiu que o filho fosse o mais cauteloso dos homens e não tomasse nenhuma atitude definitiva sem a deliberação do clã), foi recebida com pompa e cortesia na Mansão Walzen naquele trinta e um de dezembro de 1977. Ao adentrar no enorme salão, magicamente ampliado para conter os cerca de cem convidados de Madeleine Ducotterd e Cicerus Walzen, ele atestou a “sapiência” do anfitrião na seleção de convidadas: via-se ali uma interessante diversidade de mulheres de todas as idades, muitas delas jovens e deslumbrantes, e algumas que até sorriram para ele com afetação, intrigadas por seus olhos amarelos e o bonito rosto sério. Decidido a apenas observar, Nicolas não correspondia com entusiasmo, focado em qualquer alteração de seus sentimentos relativos àquela que poderia se tornar sua prometida.

Dentre toda aquela multidão chique, que se portava de forma aristocrata, o Senhor de Odhráncrone notou um elemento destoante à distância: era um homem de cabelos louros, magro, muito alto (chegou a pensar que daria um bom Lince, caso fosse ágil), de cigarro na boca, que se comportava de forma truculenta, quase marginal, com alguns dos jovens presentes. Parecia resoluto em armar confusão. Nicolas logo viu que se tratava de um encrenqueiro. _Sempre_ tinha um encrenqueiro. Ainda mais em festas com muita gente. Ele, que convivia com bruxos de sangue quente, sabia bem disso. Um grupo de homens mais velhos interveio e conteve o brigão antes que a luta começasse. Ficou contente que não precisaria distribuir umas porradas naquela noite que exigia tanto de seu emocional.

Um bom tempo depois, quando o grupo já estava mais relaxado graças à bebida, uma mulher mais velha, de cabeleira loura e elegantes apetrechos brilhantes, com vestes celestiais, se aproximou junto de uma amiga. 

– É um prazer tê-los em nossa humilde morada, Sr. Kinnegan! – disse, e Nicolas a elegeu como uma das mulheres mais belas presentes. – Sou Madeleine Ducotterd, esposa de Cicerus. Essa é Celina Alcott, feiticeira e grande amiga minha.

– O prazer, minha senhora, é nosso. – Gerard apresentou Geoffrey, Hector, Lizandra e Nicolas à anfitriã.

– Espero que tenham uma experiência _única_ em nossa celebração! Cicerus até contratou uma equipe de pirotécnicos para a virada do ano. – explicou ela, que não deixou de notar os pitorescos olhos amarelos de dois dos membros do grupo de Gerard. – Infelizmente não poderei estar em tempo integral com os senhores, mas caso precisem de qualquer coisa, não hesitem em procurar meus gerentes. Sr. Kinnegan, não deixe de falar com meu marido. Ele deseja muito revê-lo. – o veterano assentiu e garantiu que o faria. – Fiquem à vontade. Com sua licença.

Madeleine se afastou com a Sra. Alcott e Nicolas a seguiu com o olhar. Meia-noite se aproximava e ele não havia localizado nenhuma mulher com potencial para comovê-lo. Foi quando divisou uma moça, que não devia ter mais que vinte anos, de cabelos louros, rosto ovalar, nariz fino e delicado e olhos de safira redondos, bochechas rosadas, trajando um vestido lilás, detalhado com pedraria e rendas, brincos delicados e um pente em formato de flor no lado direito da cabeça. Parecia uma ninfa. Uma deusa que descera do Firmamento para se divertir entre os mortais. Ela fora abordada pela própria Madeleine, que lhe falou brevemente, e virou-se para o grupo com as sobrancelhas douradas franzidas, como se a mais velha estivesse se referindo a eles em sua fala. O líder dos Linces não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela. _Era ela._ Se o seu coração lhe dizia que alguém daquela festa era a salvadora de seu clã ancestral, era ela. Ofegou, tentando controlar a afobação. Todos à sua volta continuavam com seus palavrórios, rodeios, dancinhas, risadas altas. Para ele, o mundo parecia ter entrado em câmera lenta e sido alvejado por um enorme feixe de luz que envolveu e ressaltou a doce figura da mulher de lilás e enfeite de flor. 

Uma empregada surgiu na cena conduzindo um menino lourinho pela mão. Ele chorava, pois estava com o dedo machucado, e a mocinha o pegou no colo, mesmo sendo uma criança grande (suspeitou ter cinco ou seis anos), e se afastou com rapidez de Madeleine e de Celina. Por um segundo, cogitou que a criança pudesse ser dela e ficou apreensivo. Decidiu não segui-la. Ainda poderia questionar Cicerus. 

O antigo conhecido de Gerard apenas foi capaz de estar com seus convidados da Irlanda do Norte meia hora depois da queima de fogos.

– Peço perdão por não poder estar com os senhores antes! – todos estavam sentados à uma mesa redonda repleta de adereços luminosos e delicados. – Imaginei que a maioria desses cem convidados ficaria embriagada logo e se esqueceria da minha existência, mas não foi o caso! Madeleine queria uma noite inigualável e pelo jeito conseguiu. – e riu.

Walzen foi cordial e dedicou o máximo de tempo que pôde àqueles convidados, especialmente seu amigo das antigas, Gerard Kinnegan. Prometeu que organizaria no futuro um jantar para que todos retornassem e pudessem estar em Berna com mais tranquilidade. Ao se levantar, Nicolas o imitou.

– Antes que se vá, preciso perguntar algo, Sr. Walzen. – disse, com seriedade. Cicerus o encarou um pouco apreensivo. Nicolas não aparentava ser simpático quando estava focado daquele jeito. Dava medo, aliás.

– Claro, estou à disposição.

– Há uma jovem na festa... preciso saber seu nome. Pode me ajudar?

– Existem muitas jovens aqui, mas caso eu conheça a de seu interesse, revelarei seu nome sem hesitação.

– Ela é loura, muito bonita, magra, está com vestido lilás e um ornamento de flor nos cabelos. Eu a vi conversando com sua esposa anteriormente.

O anfitrião sorriu de lábios. Desde que atingira certa idade, Emma se tornou um sucesso absoluto entre os pretendentes. O Sr. Century não era o primeiro a querer saber sobre a beldade que era a caçula de Madeleine. E certamente não seria o último.

– O nome dela é Emma. Emma Ducotterd. Filha de minha esposa de seu primeiro casamento e, portanto, minha enteada.

– Ela é casada? Possui noivo, namorado, algum compromisso do tipo? Tem algum impedimento?

– Não. Nenhum. – os olhinhos azuis do boticário reluziram com malícia. O homem de olhos dourados pareceu aliviado. – Quer que eu os apresente?

– Não, obrigado. – Cicerus franziu o cenho, mas nada disse. Fez uma leve reverência de despedida e retornou ao salão. Nicolas se sentou e deu um sorriso diabólico para os outros. – _Eu a encontrei._

Kinnegan e Colebourn até se ajeitaram em seus respectivos assentos. Baxter congelou com o copo no ar.

– _É mesmo?!_ Quem é? – indagou Lady Liz, brincando com um canudo colorido. Ela mordeu o lábio em excitação.

– Emma Ducotterd. Filha da anfitriã, Madeleine.

– Isso facilita as coisas! Já sabemos a quem procurar. – exclamou Colebourn, genuinamente animado.

– ...ela foi a única, Nicolas? Tem certeza? – indagou Gerard, sempre a voz cética. – A única a... _mexer com você?_

– Sim. Algo me disse que preciso dela. Preciso que Emma Ducotterd seja minha esposa. 

~*~

– O que devo fazer, mãe? – questionou o patrono, entre ansioso e aflito. – Ela não é compromissada, mas isso pode mudar a qualquer momento. É uma moça bonita, de boa família, rica, um partido de mão cheia para qualquer um.

– Você pedirá a mão dela – retrucou a druidesa, fazendo o filho respirar fundo. – ...mas devemos adotar precauções. Pude ouvir, em minhas elucubrações, que essa Madeleine Ducotterd é impetuosa e temperamental. Ao contrário do que pretendíamos, você não mencionará a profecia. Irá à Suíça no papel de um pretendente como qualquer outro. Caso ela questione, mencione seu “precioso” sangue bruxo puro e a intenção de sua manutenção. Deve funcionar, já que sabemos que Emma vem de uma linhagem mágica remota e isso deve pesar na decisão da mãe.

Nicolas assentiu, pois concordava com o argumento. Uma mulher conservadora e elitista como Madeleine o passaria na frente de muitos outros quando soubesse que vinha de uma família bruxa com séculos de história. Fosse preciso apelar, poderia acrescentar seu poderio como patrono da cidade de Odhráncrone e o castelo que era de sua propriedade. Tudo para poder ter Emma o mais rápido possível.

~*~

Ele retornou a Berna com os dois guarda-costas uma semana depois. Madeleine o recebeu com cortesia em uma saleta arredondada, com vista privilegiada para os Jardins Walzen. Quando a viu sozinha e sem toda maquiagem e joias, à luz natural, pôde reparar melhor nela. Via-se inteira em cores claras, inclusive os sapatos. Seus belíssimos olhos azuis o fitaram com doçura. Confabulou consigo mesmo qual seria a cor dos olhos de Emma. Independente de qual fosse, ela ainda seria a mais adorável das criaturas.

– Madeleine – começou, localizando Colebourn e Baxter de soslaio, como se buscasse coragem nos amigos. –, estou aqui com um propósito singular.

Ela sorriu de lábios. Aquele homem era tão magnético que mal conseguia sustentar o olhar. A aura dele era pesada e densa e os olhos amarelos dele pareciam aprisionar-lhe a alma.

– Sim?

– Senhora, vim pedir a mão de Emma Ducotterd em casamento.

A demora de Madeleine em responder o deixou nervoso. Baxter, de pé próximo à janela, encarou os próprios pés, e seu parceiro de profissão fingiu observar o revoar dos pássaros ao longe.

– Sr. Century... – murmurou a matriarca, refletindo sobre aquele pedido, que não era tão inusitado quanto se podia esperar, ainda mais tendo Emma como objetivo. De todos os que se manifestaram com certa ênfase, Nicolas certamente era o mais atraente e encantador, mas... vincular sua caçula a um casamento arranjado? Como ela mesma havia sido submetida? Lembrou-se com amargura de quando sua mãe Josephine comunicou que havia acertado um noivado com Auguste Ducotterd e suspirou. Não podia fazer isso. Não havia motivo para ser tão radical. – ...fico lisonjeada por seu interesse em minha filha. Emma de fato é uma joia de valor imensurável. Mas... hoje em dia é tão difícil que se realizem matrimônios dessa maneira... a chance de fracasso é grande. Não quero submeter minha menina a esse tipo de situação que pode ser... muito traumática. – quase deixou escapar que era conhecedora íntima de um compromisso desse tipo, mas manteve a pose de matriarca preocupada.

Nicolas tensionou a mandíbula a ponto de sentir que seus dentes iam trincar. A sina dos Century e quiçá do mundo dependia daquela união. E Artúria o fizera prometer que não diria nada à Sra. Ducotterd. Tentou tranquilizar-se mentalizando as palavras dela, de que havia ouvido dos próprios espíritos que Madeleine não deveria saber de nada, pois arriscaria tudo mil vezes mais. Usou de todo seu sangue frio – que só aparecia em situações-limite – para prosseguir na negociação.

– Sra. Ducotterd, venho de uma respeitada família norte-irlandesa antiga de bruxos. Nossa história remonta o século VI. No norte da ilha, somos o clã dominante. Decidi pedir a mão de Emma porque pretendo dar seguimento à linhagem de sangue mágico.

A bela matriarca balançava a cabeça afirmativamente e com educação, ciente de todas aquelas justificativas. Eram as mesmas de seu sogro. E de seus pais. Acrescido da ideia de um futuro melhor, com mais dinheiro e posses, e uma vida confortável de luxos. Sabia _muito bem_ do que se tratava aquele tipo de transação. Nicolas tinha de apelar para o que julgava ser o mais vantajoso para a responsável pela noiva que desejava; como não era a oferta de dinheiro, do qual os Ducotterd dispunham em abundância, o argumento do sangue puro era o segundo mais certeiro. Famílias bruxas poderosas se entrecruzavam com esse intuito, tanto para não dispersar as tradições milenares quanto para concentrar a semente mágica.

– Senhor, busco o melhor não somente para Emma mas também para meus outros familiares. Não tenho dúvidas de que os Century seriam aliados de incomparável valor. Entretanto, insisto na noção de que não é necessário fechar o negócio de modo tão precipitado. – ela parecia resoluta. Ajeitou as saias do vestido como que para distrai-lo do discurso de recusa. 

Nicolas observava a mulher com uma expressão perigosamente austera. Hector Colebourn olhou para Geoffrey e temeu que o parente pudesse ter um de seus “surtos Century” em presença daquela venerável dama e pusesse tudo a perder. Baxter pensava o mesmo e disse com os lábios, sem fazer uso da voz: _“Fique preparado”_. 

– Compreendo sua apreensão, Madeleine. Todavia, além de todos esses atributos, possuo também a melhor das intenções. _Estou apaixonado por sua filha._

Os guarda-costas se surpreenderam e abandonaram a pose tensa. Como agentes experientes, perceberam o que seu chefe estava fazendo. Era um golpe baixo, mas que precisava ser dado. Nicolas e o clã como um todo tinham pressa. Madeleine abriu um encantador sorriso, impressionada com o efeito que Emma tinha sobre os homens, mesmo os que jamais trocaram uma palavra com ela.

– Façamos o seguinte: Emma se forma no final de junho. Que tal um encontro entre vocês no verão? Acredito que o senhor não queira começar uma bela história entre os dois por cartas... Façamos essa relação evoluir da forma que deve ser feito. Não coloquemos o carro na frente dos bois, Sr. Century.

Como um soldado, Nicolas sabia reconhecer quando era necessário recuar. Respirou fundo, o mais discretamente que podia, e cravou os olhos em sua interlocutora.

– Está bem. Combinado. Aguardo seu contato.

Despediu-se com brevidade e saiu, com Hector e Geoffrey em seus calcanhares.

~*~

Em Odhráncrone, ele se descontrolou. Foram móveis, paredes e objetos danificados e incendiados, e a cena culminou com o patrono estirado no chão, exaurido de suas forças. Artúria, preocupada justamente por conhecer o gênio de seu caçula, estendeu-lhe um frasco de Donzela Caída, que ele tratou de arremessar longe.

– Não quero essa merda! – rugiu, no limite de sua frustração.

Por que tinha de ser _tão difícil?_ Eles estavam obedecendo cada uma das condições daquela profecia, o que caralhos estava errado? A matrona encarou o filho, ofegante e choroso sobre o piso de pedra.

– Eu simplesmente deveria ter arrancado Emma de lá. Ou escancarado meu propósito primário para a mãe dela. Ou deveria...

– Acalme-se, Nicolas. Perdemos a batalha, mas não a guerra. A recusa não foi definitiva. Não foi por conta de um pretendente. Ela ainda deixou sua aproximação em aberto. Madeleine não foi nada além de prudente.

Ele se voltou para sua progenitora, que podia ver a estafa mental dele em seus olhos âmbares.

– Tem razão.

– Cumprimos a primeira etapa. Que venha a segunda. E as outras. Se você tiver de conquistá-la aos poucos, que seja. – a expressão de Artúria era de obstinação pura. – Ninguém disse que seria fácil. E caso Emma Ducotterd não o corresponda no verão, teremos outro Ano-Novo para tentar. E morreremos tentando, de um jeito ou de outro.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Referência a essa fanfic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524071>


	2. Capítulo 2

Para descontar aquele conjunto de angústia, expectativa e tensão, Nicolas submeteu-se a treinos físicos pesadíssimos sob orientação de Tex Driscoll e compareceu a mais missões do que o normal junto aos Linces. A cada dia em direção a julho, orava fervorosamente para que a ruína dos Century não ocorresse no meio tempo. Preparava-se, sozinho, para a estratégia que poria em prática quando Madeleine finalmente juntasse os dois em uma ocasião romântica “apropriada”, como um jantar ou um passeio pelos terrenos da propriedade de Walzen. Charme ele tinha, só precisava que fosse suficiente para conquistar o coração daquela jovem.

O sétimo mês de 1978 veio e, com ele, uma inesperada convocação urgente da Sra. Ducotterd. Nicolas abandonou todos os compromissos do dia para aparatar em direção a Berna. Quando entrou na mesma saleta do encontro anterior, o malfadado, o Senhor de Odhráncrone viu como Madeleine estava abatida – não era mais a dama de pose fidalga de antes: era uma mulher de ombros encurvados, fadiga evidente, olheiras escuras, cabelos opacos e nenhum brilho no olhar.

– Sr. Century. Por gentileza, preciso falar-lhe a sós.

Os guarda-costas assentiram e se posicionaram do lado de fora da porta, que a matriarca fechou com certo pesar. O ar era tão fúnebre que parecia que Emma tinha morrido e Madeleine só o havia convocado para comunicar a triste notícia. Cicerus estava presente, calado e igualmente taciturno. Eles não se sentaram.

– Nicolas... – ele estranhou ser chamado por seu nome, visto que Madeleine era tão formal. – ...eu o convoquei aqui com tanta pressa porque... achei que gostaria de saber de imediato sobre minha decisão.

O homem de olhos amarelos respirou fundo. Suas mãos suavam frio.

– Eu reconsiderei o seu pedido de casamento. Decidi aceitá-lo. Caso ainda tenha interesse, desejo casá-lo com minha filha.

Ele arfou, sentindo o peito se encher de esperança. Lamentou que Geoffrey e Hector estivessem do lado de fora da saleta, pois gostaria que eles compartilhassem daquela excelente notícia. Abriu um lindo e sincero sorriso.

– Eu tenho! Tenho todo o interesse do universo! Oh, Madeleine...

– Excelente! – exclamou ela, pela primeira vez parecendo alegre. Trocou um olhar empolgado com o marido, que o correspondeu satisfeito. – Mas há uma condição para isso.

– Diga-me. Eu a cumprirei.

A Sra. Ducotterd se ajeitou na poltrona.

– É de meu conhecimento que o senhor encabeça uma cidade bruxa murada. Odhráncrone, não é? – ele assentiu. – Ouvi dizer que é impenetrável. Só entram pessoas autorizadas.

– Exato. Também é inescapável. Só deixam Odhráncrone aqueles que possuem meios para isso. Ou o meu consentimento. De outra forma, possuo total controle de meu território e quem está lá, permanece.

Madeleine arfou de tanto contentamento. Parecia que Nicolas havia dito exatamente o que ela queria ouvir. Seus olhos transbordavam de lágrimas.

– Emma será sua esposa, então. Mas apenas se me prometer que vai protegê-la com sua vida. Prometa-me que vai blindá-la contra todo e qualquer perigo. Mantê-la longe de ameaças, mesmo que isso signifique morar em uma torre isolada do mundo por anos a fio.

Por Merlin, ele mal podia acreditar! A salvadora seria sua, enfim.

– Eu prometo. E cumprirei. – Madeleine e Cicerus pareciam imensamente satisfeitos. – Emma estará livre de todo mal em minha área de influência. Terá tudo de que precisa e eu a amarei e defenderei como um devoto à sua santa.

– Nicolas, o senhor me traz uma felicidade enorme com seu aceite! – ela pegou nas mãos dele e ele sentiu como estavam geladas. Seu rosto até pareceu mais corado. Perguntou-se por que a matriarca havia mudado de ideia, mas não podia se deixar levar por desconfianças. O que importava era que a mocinha se tornaria a Senhora de Odhráncrone e salvaria o clã de sua aniquilação. – Combinemos detalhes posteriormente, mas tenho um pedido a fazer. Quer dizer, outro, se considerarmos minha condição como tal. – e riu com doçura. – Dê-me alguns meses para prepará-la. Decerto não aceitará a ideia de pronto, até porque estava em um relacionamento recente com um colega, Remus Lupin. – Nicolas ergueu as sobrancelhas por instinto. – Espero que não estranhe minha sinceridade. Prefiro desse modo do que o senhor ouvir da boca da própria Emma, o que poderia ser muito desagradável.

– Não tem problema.

– Tive meus motivos para separá-los. E não se preocupe, não tem a ver com o senhor. – nem lhe passara pela cabeça algo parecido. Seria cruel demais. – Apenas o alerto caso ela decida contar-lhe sobre meus atos para me atacar.

– Entendo.

– O que importa é que tudo que faço é pelo bem dela.

– Tem razão em fazê-lo. Sem dúvidas Emma entenderá seus esforços no futuro. – disse ele, mal processando sua vitória.

– Obrigada. Espero que sim. Enfim, há outra coisinha. Perdoe-me.

Nicolas não se importava mais. Já tinha o que queria. Sorriu para a futura sogra.

– Diga.

– Façamos isso com algum romance. Além de fornecer-me tempo para amansá-la, quando estiver pronto, venha a Berna pedir-lhe a mão publicamente. De preferência com um anel, como pede a tradição. Emma é uma mocinha meiga e sonhadora. Seria perfeito, pois, se me permite a ousadia, o senhor parece um príncipe.

Essa era nova. Ouvira toda sorte de elogios (e insultos) na vida, mas “príncipe” era a primeira vez. Riu um pouco encabulado.

– Príncipe? Agradecido. Eu o farei. Emma receberá um anel único, o anel dos Century, um objeto ancestral que usará enquanto for minha esposa. Minha mãe deixou de usá-lo quando meu pai faleceu. Toda Senhora de Odhráncrone em seu posto o usa.

Madeleine sorriu, encantada com o título tão importante que sua filha receberia em breve. Foram conversados outros assuntos e decididas outras minúcias, como a manufatura do enxoval, mas o negócio maior já estava fechado. A matriarca, que voltara a ser a mulher deslumbrante da festa de Réveillon, serviu licor para o brinde. Nicolas saiu de Berna se sentindo leve como uma pluma enfeitiçada.

~*~

A comemoração pela esplêndida notícia foi formidável. O clã dos Century era bom em comemorações. Até Artúria se permitiu abraçar os parentes e beber sem parcimônia. No dia seguinte, foram enviados Linces especializados em monitoramento para assegurar o perímetro da Mansão Walzen e dar uma demonstração de poder à matriarca dos Ducotterd. Também pretendia com isso mostrar sua intenção de cumprir com sua palavra.

Recuperado da ressaca e mais relaxado do que nunca, Nicolas passou dias saboreando a conclusão daquela difícil etapa. A prima Esmé se ofereceu para organizar a cerimônia, pois trabalhava com isso, e sua trupe de funcionários era vista para cima e para baixo no castelo com frequência. Após seu aniversário de vinte e seis anos, que também teve um tom animado e positivo, Artúria o convocou na caverna que a Ordem de Ossianblinne, a organização das druidesas de Odhráncrone, utilizava para suas assembleias. À entrada, uma delas, a mais jovem, desenhou símbolos rúnicos em seu rosto e peito com o sangue dele. Era a única maneira de um homem adentrar a caverna sem desrespeitar as leis da Ordem. Na assembleia, que pelo jeito havia terminado há pouco, as druidesas se viam reunidas em círculo, com Lady Artúria mais além. À sua direita e esquerda havia outras duas druidesas, e todas se vestiam de modo semelhante: com trajes simples, em tons pastéis, feitos com tecido rude de algodão cru, penas e sementes como adornos nos cabelos, descalças. O patrono se aproximou e indicaram para que ele permanecesse de joelhos. 

– Líle foi receptora de instruções da Mãe-de-Todos. – disse a líder das druidesas. Seus olhos negros como o Caos se viam impassíveis. – Elas são imprescindíveis para que a História siga seu curso rumo à nossa salvação.

Nicolas suspirou. Mais orientações. Não bastavam os esforços empreendidos até então? Bom, pelo visto não.

– Está bem.

A druidesa Líle tomou a frente e seu tom de voz era inflexível, assim como sua expressão.

– Seu casamento deverá ser realizado entre o dia quatorze e trinta e um de novembro. Nem antes nem depois.

– Certo. Marcarei para o dia quatorze.

– Quando a salvadora chegar, ela precisará ser mantida isolada. Principalmente de você. Mantenha-se distante dela. Evite falar, evite conversar, evite se relacionar com ela.

Nicolas ficou carrancudo.

– Por quê?

– Porque deve ser assim.

– Eu não posso conversar com a minha própria mulher?!

– Apenas evite que ela se aprofunde no relacionamento.

Ele fez que ia se levantar e Artúria o impediu com um olhar intenso.

– Mas não é para isso que eu vou me _casar com ela?!_ Justamente para aprofundar um relacionamento? Que absurdo é esse, mãe?

– Apenas obedeça. – disse a druidesa-mor. As sombras da caverna a deixavam tão terrível quanto a aparição da Deusa-Mãe.

– A pobre mulher já estará longe da própria terra natal! Longe de tudo que lhe é querido! Não posso aceitar. Como vou estabelecer uma família com Emma se a Deusa-Mãe quer que eu a mantenha _longe_ de mim?

– _Você quer pôr tudo a perder?_ – indagou Líle em tom raivoso.

– Não! – retrucou o homem ainda de joelhos e mãos para trás.

– Então faça o que estamos mandando. Quem tem de concordar ou discordar são apenas aqueles que vivem no Firmamento.

Ele bufou em frustação. Precisava segurar seu ímpeto Century de meter o pé na porta e simplesmente quebrar tudo.

– ...eu o farei.

– Você poderá estabelecer uma relação com ela, Nicolas. A relação amorosa pela qual tanto anseia. – interveio Artúria, testemunhando o sofrimento do filho. Nicolas não a encarou. – Assim que contarmos a Emma sobre seu papel, ela o perdoará de tudo e vocês poderão recomeçar.

– Já que quer estar minimamente próximo de sua esposa... No meio tempo, faça amor com ela. – falou Líle em um tom mais suave. – Tome-a, como será de seu direito, e esteja com ela dessa forma.

– A Mãe-de-Todos – cortou Artúria. – nos ordenou que Emma permanecesse ignorante de tudo, como havíamos determinado em reunião com o clã, até que sentíssemos que estivesse preparada para conhecer seu papel. Queremos evitar uma tragédia. Se nós contássemos sobre a profecia logo após o seu casamento e ela não aceitasse bem, tudo poderia ir por água abaixo. Entende agora, filho?

Nicolas não estava contente, mas assentiu. Se as druidesas juravam que tudo ficaria bem no final, então ele faria uso daquela abordagem, por mais que não concordasse.

– Acabou? – as duas druidesas pareceram não entender. – Acabaram as instruções? Ou tem mais alguma _agradável orientação_ que eu deveria receber?

Artúria suspirou.

– Não.

– _Ótimo._

Ele se levantou e se dirigiu à saída. Lá fora, armava-se um vendaval. Colebourn e Baxter o esperavam e logo viram que o patrão estava furioso; por conta disso, não fizeram nenhum comentário espertinho sobre o sangue em sua pele. 

– Vou à casa de Callum. Não precisam me escoltar. Vão para casa.

Em segundos, o Senhor de Odhráncrone não se via mais ao sopé do monte. Os dois guarda-costas desobedeceram e o seguiram até a chácara Rosa Branca sem serem notados. Não poderia ser diferente.

~*~

Ele bateu na porta da casa e aguardou. Pelo que conhecia da rotina de seu amigo de infância, Callum já devia estar em casa com a esposa, grávida de cinco meses do terceiro filho do casal. Foi Beatrice quem atendeu.

– _Por Deus! Nicolas!_ – gritou ela, cobrindo a própria boca em horror. – É _sangue_ no seu rosto? Está ferido?

Nicolas se retraiu.

– Beatrice! _Perdão!_ Eu esq...

– _O que houve?_ – Callum apareceu pelo vão da porta, cobrindo em muito a luz que vinha das luminárias da casa. O homenzarrão se interpôs entre ele e a esposa por instinto, quando se deu conta de que se tratava de seu irmão de consideração. – Nicolas, mas que cacete?

– Eu estava... com as druidesas. – explicou e sua voz transparecia seu cansaço. – Esperem. – em uma atitude dramática, entrou debaixo da chuva e esfregou o rosto e o peito para limpar o sangue. A camiseta branca ficou manchada de vermelho, mas assustava menos.

Quando voltou, Callum já estava com sua expressão serena de sempre e Beatrice havia entrado. Com um feitiço, secou-se.

– Venha. – disse MacMahon, conduzindo o parente porta adentro.

– Primeiro peço desculpas. Fiquei tão aturdido pelo que ouvi que... perdi a noção. – tocou a barriga acentuada de Beatrice e a olhou com humildade.

– Apenas me assustei. Menos mal que não seja um ferimento. – ela cobriu a mão dele com as suas. Henry, que contava com quatro anos e meio, se aproximou do padrinho e subiu em seu colo. Nicolas pousou um beijo na cabeça do garoto.

– O que as druidesas disseram para te deixar assim? – indagou Callum, que foi socorrer Liam no berço que ficava na sala, de onde chorava por ter se assustado com aquela agitação toda. – _Shhhh,_ Liam, não precisa chorar... Papai está aqui...

Nicolas reproduziu as absurdas orientações que ouvira há pouco. Callum, acostumado com as peculiaridades da Ordem de Ossianblinne, suspirou. Seu bebê de um ano e dez meses insistiu no choro, mas depois ficou quietinho enquanto era ninado pelo pai.

– ...e é isso.

– Essas profecias... nunca são fáceis. Nossa família recebe umas caprichadas. – Nicolas sorriu fracamente. – Lembra daquela que condenou nosso antepassado Evan Century a ser viúvo três vezes até finalmente poder ser feliz com a quarta esposa?

– É...

– Nic... – o homem enorme se sentou à frente do parente, com o filhinho no colo. – ...deve ser difícil. Muito difícil. Tudo isso é obviamente estafante. Mas as druidesas jamais diriam isso para fazer graça. Eu e você bem sabemos o perigo que é se desviar desses presságios. – o louro abaixou a cabeça. – Essa mulher, essa Emma Ducotterd, de quem você está noivo... se foi você quem escolheu, significa que ela é especial. Das mais especiais. E vai salvar a todos nós.

– Obrigado, Callum... – Beatrice acarinhou o joelho dele.

– E... _ei._

Nicolas ergueu o rosto, fitando seu homem-urso favorito.

– Estamos aqui por você. Todos nós. Não esquece disso, tá?

Ele sorriu, dessa vez com alegria.

– Eu sei disso, Cal. Sempre soube.

Quando partiu para o castelo, Nicolas repetiu para si mesmo as palavras otimistas de Callum. _Se ele a escolheu, significa que Emma é especial._ _E vai salvar a todos._

///


End file.
